1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum cast ceramic fiber insulators, specifically those having the ability to raise, lower or maintain temperature by utilizing heating and/or cooling controls in a low temperature apparatus.
2. Prior Art
The use of injection/extrusion machines to create plastic parts is well known. Plastic compounds are subjected to heat in order to render it into a fluid state. After it reaches a fluid state, the compound is then forced under pressure into mold cavities or through dies. It is well known in the art that the fluid resin compounds are directed into the mold cavities or dies by way of injection or extrusion barrels. In order to insure the optimum flow characteristics of the compound, the barrels are equipped with heating mechanisms in order to control the temperature of the compound. Multiple types of heating bands have been disclosed in the prior art. The most common is the heating coil that surrounds the barrel and conducts heat to the compound as it flows through the barrel.
The optimization of the flow characteristics of the fluid compound is dependent upon the ability to control the amount of heat applied to the barrel as the fluid compound passes through it. Therefore, an improved heating and cooling mechanism is needed to improve the efficiency in the attempt to achieve the optimal flow characteristics for the fluid compound.
The present invention is directed to a ceramic insulating and heating/cooling band. The prior art does not demonstrate the use of such bands with low temperature apparatus, in the range of less than 1000° C./1600° F. Thus, there is a need for a temperature control mechanism for use in low temperature apparatus, such as injection/extrusion machines.